humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Otto
Otto is a boat who appears in Pajama Sam: No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside and Pajama Sam's Lost & Found. Characteristics Otto has a paranoid, but gullible side to him which often leads to him believing everything that his friends share with him. He is extremely cautious with his actions, avoiding Sam's adventurous request to go against the current of the rivers, or riding the geysers. He once had a fear of going into the water because he thought that wood would sink due to a friend's story about his dentist's brother. However thanks to Sam showing him that wood can float in water by putting a wooden board in the water, he is able to conquer that fear and be able to go around the water without a problem. Otto is also knowledgeable about geysers, much to Sam's annoyance. History ''Pajama Sam: No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside When Otto is first shown and introduced, he explains to Sam that he has a fear of going into the water because he thought that wood would sink due to a friend of telling him the story about his dentist's brother the said friend knew was made of wood and sank into the water. To try to help Otto conquer his fear, Sam helps him by throwing a plank into the water and inspire him to try and jump into the water. He is able to stay floating in the water and from then on becomes Sam's mode of transport whenever he needs to go across the water. Ironically, after Sam and Otto leave for the first time, the plank sinks implying that wood ''can float, as long as its buoyancy doesn't get higher than that of water. ''Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening Otto appears in a picture in the secretary room in World Wide Weather. Pajama Sam's Lost & Found'' Otto reappears as the first of Sam's five transporters while he goes around trying to locate his missing toys. Otto is used for Levels 1-20. Quotes *"I wish I had been a car." *"Um...sure...fun...right..." *"I'm doing it, I'm floating! Yahoo!" *"Oh I have a better idea! Let's not." *"But I can't float! I'm made of wood!" *"Well um I had this friend, and he's a taxi, and-" *"Yeah right, next you'll be telling me that birds can fly." *"I can't go in the water, I'd sink. I'm made of wood you know." *"Well we technically can't do that since I'm not a sailboat because I don't have a sail." *"I know what you mean but technically you should say 'Let's go floating' or something like that." *"I had this friend and he told me a story about his dentist brother who um, he was made out of wood, and he got in the water, and he sank." *"Pleased to meet you, Sam. You can call me "Otto." *"A geyser. It’s a kind of hot spring that spurts up water and steam every so often. It works kind of like a coffee percolator. Water in passages deep down where the rocks are hot gets heated up to the point where it would normally turn into steam, except it doesn’t because of the pressure of all the other water on top of it. So it gets really hot and it expands, and it pushes some of the colder water out of the top. That relieves the pressure, and all of a sudden, the hot water turns into steam, and POW, it erupts out, along with all the colder water on top. Then more water flows down into the deep passages and the whole thing starts all over again. Most geysers are located in Wyoming, New Zealand, or Iceland. The word ‘geyser’ originated in Iceland from their word, ‘gjosa’, meaning ‘gush’. Geysers are usually very unpredictable about when they erupt. The most famous exception is a geyser called ‘Old Faithful’ in Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming, which erupts every sixty-four minutes, uh, give or take about three minutes. It looks like this one goes off a lot more often than that." Gallery Otto.jpg|Otto on land, thinking about his aquaphobia Otto2.png|Otto sharing his fears of the water Otto_Putting_his_Toes_in_the_Water.png|Otto putting his toes in the water. Otto_Jumping_in_the_Water.png|Otto jumping in the water Otto_in_the_Water.png|"I'm doing it, I'm floating!" Otto_Swimming.png|Otto swimming in the water. Pajama Sam and Otto.png|Pajama Sam and Otto Falling!.PNG|Pajama Sam and Otto falling down the waterfalls Pajama Sam Geyser Eruption.PNG|Geyser erupting Sam and Otto Pajama Sam Falling Asleep.PNG|Pajama Sam falling asleep over Otto's information about geysers Category:Pajama Sam: No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside Characters Category:Pajama Sam Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Boats Category:Crazy Characters Category:Pajama Sam's Lost & Found Characters Category:Males Category:Idiots